1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-line pay trading system and more particularly, to a cloud service integration pay trading system.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the known pay trading systems, every user uses the registered membership account to log in the service content of the business operator. Therefore, every user needs to re-register a membership account instead of continuing using existing account for a new service. There are certain platform operators adopt the OpenID system for member identity recognition so that every member can log in quickly and then use the services of other business operators. Due to the lack of using profits-as-incentives, only a small number of large multinational companies are willing to provide free service for leading out logged member to other linked platforms.
In existing pay trading systems, pay trading can simply be performed between the business operator and the cloud platform without allowing their members to lead out their accounts to other business operators. Even if an account provider has the willing of providing their member accounts to other business operators, the account provider can simply get accounts information from the business operator but cannot make any verification to check the correctness of the consumption.
Under the circumstances described above, large scale account providers are not willing to lead their members to the services of other business operators, and business operators cannot get assistance from the account providers to expand their service objects. Thus, a user needs to register for a new account when requesting a different business operator for a service. Having too many accounts will result in unnecessary administrative hassle.
It will create a win-win result if a pay trading system combines account providers in the transaction flow of the cloud service for enabling every party concern to know the accurate consumer split-off amounts, allowing business operators to lead members into their services and helping users to simplify account management.